Utrom
Utrom ist der Name einer außerirdischen Rasse im Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Universum. Beschreibung Utroms sind kleingewachsene Aliens von rötlicher, rosa oder violetter Farbe, die einem menschlichen Hirn recht ähnlich sehen, jedoch besitzen sie zwei Augen, einen mit scharfen Zähnen besetzten Mund und an ihrer Unterseite einen Kranz von kurzen Tentakeln, die sie zur Fortbewegung und Mainpulation gebrauchen. Da die meisten aber nicht gerne auf ihren Tentakeln laufen, bedienen sie sich für gewühnlich mit Schwebeplattformen und mit humanoiden Exoskeletten zur Fortbewegung. Utroms sind hochintelligent und in vielen technischen und wissenschaftlichen Gebieten bewandert. In der 2003 Zeichentrickserie besitzen die Utroms auch eine extrem hohe Lebensdauer, die es ihnen ermöglicht, Jahrhunderte und sogar Jahrtausende praktisch unverändert zu überstehen. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Die erste Begegnung mit den UtromsDie Turtles begegneten den Utroms das erste Mal kurz nach ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß mit April O'Neil, Baxter Stockman und dessen Mouser-Robotern. Splinter war von den Mousern entführt worden und wurde schwer angeschlagen von Aliens gefunden, die in menschlich aussehenden Roboter-Exoskeletten stecken (TMNT Vol.1 #3). Auf ihrer Suche nach Splinter stolperten die Turtles über das T.C.R.I.-Gebäude. Da die Initialen der Firma mit denen auf dem Kanister mit dem Mutagen, das sie mutiert hatte, übereinstimmten, beschlossen sie, das Gebäude näher zu untersuchen. Dabei begegneten sie ebenfalls den Außerirdischen, und es entwickelte sich eine Massenprügelei, die damit endete, dass die Turtles von einer seltsamen Maschine in eine andere Galaxie katapultiert wurden, wo sie mit dem Fugitoiden, den Triceratoniern und der Armee der Föderation einige aufregende Zusammenstöße hatten, bevor die Utroms sie mit ihrem Teleporter wieder zurückholen konnten (TMNT Vol.1 #4-6). Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Utroms friedliebende Wesen sind und den verletzten Splinter in ihre Basis gebracht hatten, um ihm zu helfen. Dabei lüdtet sich auch das Geheimnis des Mutagens: Vor zwanzig Jahren war ein Utromschiff auf der Erde abgestürzt. Mithilfe der Technologie, die sie aus dem Wrack retten konnten, bauten sie ihre Exoskelette, um sich frei unter den Menschen bewegen zu können, und gründeten schließlich die Firma T.C.R.I. als Basis, und nachdem sie ihre Heimatwelt kontaktieren konnten, wurde ihnen von ihrer Führung der Auftrag erteilt, die Menschen zu studieren. Der Kanister mit dem Mutagen, das die Turtles verwandelte, wurde vor 15 1/2 Jahren bei einem Unfall verloren, als die Utroms die letzten Vorräte aus ihrem Schiff holen wollten. Die Aktivierung des Teleporters hatte allerdings die Polizei und die Nationalgarde aufmerksam gemacht, und das T.C.R.I.-Gebäude wurde schließlich gestürmt. Die Utroms leiteten sofort eine Zwangsevakuierung ein und entkamen gerade noch mithilfe des Teleporters, und auch die Turtles und Splinter konnten flüchten - geradewegs in Aprils Badewanne - bevor das Gebäude durch einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus vernichtet wurde (TMNT Vol.1 #7). Später kehrten die Utroms jedoch wieder auf die Erde zurück, stellten sich offen den Menschen vor und richteten eine Botschaft auf der Erde ein (TMNT Vol.4). Allerdings sind nicht alle Utrom friedfertig: Es existieren auch gewisse Splittergruppen, die mit ihren radikalen Vorstellungen auf der Utromwelt als Verbrecher gelten und auch den Turtles so manche Probleme bereitet haben. Cartoonserie (1987) Die Utroms treten in der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie nicht auf. Krang besitzt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen im Aussehen und im Gebrauch eines Roboter-Exoskeletts, doch ist seine Hintergrundgeschichte grundverschieden. Filme Im zweiten Film, Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze, sollte Professor Perry ursprünglich als ein Utrom vorgestellt werden. Da zu dem Zeitpunkt aber die Utroms außerhalb der Comics nicht so bekannt waren wie Krang aus der 1987iger Cartoonserie und damit eine gewisse Verwechslungsgefahr bestand, wurde diese Idee fallengelassen. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|Zwei Utroms (2003 Serie)Die Geschichte der Utroms, ihres gemeinsamen Hintergrunds mit den Turtles und ihrer Flucht von der Erde stimmt in den grundlegensten Zügen mit ihrem Comic-Ursprung überein; allerdings landeten die Utroms mit ihrem Schiff im mittelalterlichen Japan statt im Amerika des 20. Jahrhunderts, und ihr Aufenthlat wurde durch die damals noch unzureichende technologische Entwicklung der Menschheit erzwungen. Um sich vor den Nachstellungen des Renegaten Ch'rell, des späteren Utrom Shredder, zu schützen, bildeten die Utroms einen Geheimorden aus menschlichen Vertrauten, die Wächter, zu denen auch Splinters verstorbener Meister Hamato Yoshi zählte. Auftritte *"Wer ist Mister Mortu? - Teil 2" *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2, und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins" - Parts 1-3) *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") (Cameo) *"Der Doppelgänger - Teil 1" ("Rogue in the House - Part 1") (Cameo) *"Same As It Never Was" (Cameo) *"Exodus - Part 2" *"Tales of Master Yoshi" *"The Journal" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Videospiele *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus erscheinen die Utroms als Feindfiguren. Einer der Hauptgegner, Slashuur, ist ein Utrom-Kopfgeldjäger. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up enthält einen Ultrominator, einen vom Shredder versklavten und zu einem willenlosen Werkzeug gemachten Utrom in einem Kampf-Exoskelett. Wichtige Utroms Mirage Comics *'Dr. X': Eine Utromwissenschaftlerin, die sich mit Leatherhead anfreundete (TMNT Vol.3). *'Korobon': Der erste Utrombotschafter, der sich öffentlich den Menschen vorstellte. *'Glurin': Ein junger Utromwissenschaftler, der April zur Hilfe kam, als sie von Nanorobotern in ihrem Körper angegriffen wurde (TMNT Vol.4) *Klag: Ein Utrom-Friedensaktivist (Michelangelo: The Third Kind Miniserie). *'radikale Utroms' :*'Utrom Preservi': Eine Gruppe von Utroms, die sich auf das Bewahren von Erinnerungen spezialisiert hat, die direkt aus den Gehirnen toter Utroms heruntergeladen und archiviert werden. :*'Utromi Obscura Secreti': Eine Art Geheimdiensttruppe der Utromregierung, die vor allem für Verdeckungs- und Überwachungsaufgaben eingesetzt wird, besonders in Bezug auf Teleportertechnologie. :*'Die Erleuchteten' (The Illuminated): Eine Gruppe von Utrom-Fanatikern, die mithilfe einer Klonarmee (mit Leatherhead als ihre DNA-Quelle) alle gewalttätigen Spezies in der Galaxie auszulöschen versuchten. 2003 Serie *'Ch'rell': Ein größenwahnsinniger Utromrenegat und als der spätere Utrom Shredder einer der Hauptfeinde der Turtles. *'Mortu': Der Kapitän des auf der Erde gestrandeten Raumschiffs. *'Rat der Drei': Früher die obersten Navigatoren auf dem gestrandeten Schiff, bildeten sie auf der Erde den provisorischen Führungsrat der Utroms. Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie)